


It’s Not What You Think

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, but he fixes it later, kuro messes up, upset mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru is upset about their slight disagreement, and his dark thoughts take over his head until Kuro finds out how bad he accidentally hurt his Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Not What You Think

The past few hours were still on Mahiru’s mind. He just couldn’t get the thought of Kuro snapping at him like he did. Biting his lip, Mahiru turned the key to their home, and walked in, Kuro trailing behind him slowly, watching him. Mahiru slipped off his shoes, and continued walking, not even sparing a glance at his servamp. Kuro watched this, and frowned. He knew he hurt Mahiru a little, but he thought he would’ve gotten over it by now. Guess not. Sliding his boots off, Kuro went into the living room, expecting to see Mahiru sitting on the couch, getting their nightly game of Mario Kart on, but he wasn’t there. Kuro stared at the empty couch, but looked down when he heard Mahiru’s bedroom door shut quietly.

Mahiru shut the door, and slowly made his way to his bed. Getting on, Mahiru laid his head down on the pillow, and began to think. Kuro didn’t want to fight, he didn’t want his blood. What if his Eve got killed due to that kind of nature? Tsubaki almost killed him, and if it wasn’t for Lily, they might’ve been. Biting his lip, Mahiru played over the little argument they had in his head.

_“Kuro! Quick, drink my blood!! We can beat him if you do, right?!” Mahiru urged showing Kuro his arm. Kuro glanced at it, but he didn’t seem interested for some reason. “This guy’s dead serious! Drink it! If we don’t fight him…”_

_“No way.” Kuro flat out denied. Mahiru froze, not believing Kuro wouldn’t fight. Mahiru grabbed his shoulders, and was ready to yell, but when Kuro put his hands up, he stopped for a moment. “I told you before, remember? My muscles are killing me! It’s so bad I can barely move!”_

_“Don’t screw with me!” Mahiru panicked, shaking his servamp. Tackling the defient vampire, Mahiru landed on top of him, and shoved his arm into the defying servamp’s mouth. “You’re fine, just drink it!”_

_“I don’t want to.” Kuro said, as he spit out the blood that got in his mouth. Mahiru backed away slightly, looking down at Kuro with a confused yet hurt expression. Swallowing, Mahiru tried to understand why Kuro wouldn’t listen to him. “Yesterday already took its toll on me. It’s such a pain…”_

_“Kuro…?! You think now’s the time to be saying that?!” Mahiru yelled, feeling a scared redness climb on his cheeks. He could not believe this was happening. “Why are you so…” Mahiru was suddenly cut off when Kuro clicked his tongue with irritation._

_“…Tch, I said NO…” Kuro snapped, glaring down at his lap. The demon inside Kuro was whispering so much stuff in his ear, that Mahiru’s voice was actually annoying him for once. Covering his face with his bangs, Kuro tensed his fists._

_“You are not wrath, nor greed, nor envy, nor pride, nor glutttony, nor lust, nor sadness…” the demon whispered, making Kuro more tense by the minute._

_“Stop it…I’m…” Kuro shot out, lowering his head. “Ugh, what a pain…as long as I don’t do anything, nothing will be my fault…”_

_Feeling hurt from Kuro’s anger, Mahiru just stared at the defient servamp. Listening to Tsubaki’s evil laughter was all the Eve could do at that moment._

Coming back from his thoughts, Mahiru became aware of the sunlight fading as the sun began to set. Rolling onto his back, Mahiru covered his eyes with the back of his hand. It hurt…everything did. He wasn’t as injured as he was, but that’s not what hurt him. His heart felt broken as bad thoughts took over his mind. Kuro didn’t want to fight…he didn’t want to protect him…Kuro…wouldn’t…Tears slowly rose in Mahiru’s brown eyes as the thought of Kuro not caring about him getting hurt or dying at the hands of Tsubaki. Biting his lip to stifile the sobs, Mahiru turned on his stomach, and hid his face in the pillow.

In the living room, Kuro sat down, feeling troubled. Mahiru wasn’t mad at him…was he? Turning on the television, Kuro took his blue coat off, and laid it against the back of the couch. Rubbing the back of his head, the servamp glanced towards Mahiru’s bedroom. It was awfully quiet. Sighing, Kuro glanced back at the television, watching some anime he wasn’t familiar with. A few minutes passed, and still no sound came from Mahiru’s room, and Kuro thought the teen must’ve fell asleep. Turning the volume down, Kuro stood up a little, and stretched his sore muscles, and feeling them pop. All of a sudden, something hit him in the chest. Gasping, Kuro felt tears sliding down his cheeks, and he wiped at them confused. He wasn’t sad…so why was he…? Turning towards Mahiru’s room again, the sadness hit him harder, and more tears slid down his face.

“Mahiru?” Kuro whispered to himself. He was feeling what Mahiru was feeling. Putting his hand to his chest, Kuro slowly made his way to Mahiru’s room, and pressed his ear to it. What he heard, shocked the servamp. “Mahiru…crying?” 

Swallowing, Kuro listened as the Eve held back sobs, and let out soft whimpers and sniffs. Backing away from the door, Kuro quietly turned the knob, and softly stepped in. Mahiru was face down in his pillow, and his body was shaking with repressed sobs. Kuro felt his eyes widen, and he dropped his arm as he took in the sight. Guilt blossomed in his chest. He did this. All because he let his anger through, he hurt his Eve so much, that he was crying. Mahiru rarely cried. Kuro bit his lip, and jingled his bell letting the teen know he was there.

“W-what?” Mahiru hiccuped out, hearing the jingle of a bell. Slowly getting up, Mahiru looked towards his door, and saw a red faced Kuro. Anger, pain, and sadness bloomed on Mahiru’s face as the teen got up, and faced his servamp. “What do you want?! Did I say you could come walking in here?!”

“Mahiru…” Kuro muttered, walking towards his Eve, but he stopped when Mahiru took a step back, and clenched his fists. Mahiru felt more tears slide down his face as he stood there. Throwing his head down, Mahiru refused to look at him, and Kuro winced. “Mahiru…a-are you okay?”

Throwing his head up again, more and more tears started to pour down the Eve’s face as anger took over his whole expression. Kuro never seen the teen look that angry. All the times that he ran at the servamp with a broom was never like this. Backing up a little, Kuro watched as Mahiru marched towards him, fists clenched so hard they were turning sheet white. Once he was in front of Kuro, Mahiru glared right into Kuro’s red eyes, and a skin to skin sound was heard. Kuro gasped slighty, feeling a sudden pain on his cheek. Mahiru hit him. 

“YOU HAVE SOME NERVE ASKING THAT!” Mahiru screamed at him, punching Kuro’s chest with his fists. Kuro took the punches, wincing everytime Mahiru hit him. "YOU! YOU CAN NOT ASK ME THAT! OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU CAN’T! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU’RE SICK OF ME? THAT YOU DON’T ME TO BE YOU’RE EVE ANYMORE?! WELL GO RIGHT AHEAD! I ALREADY KNEW YOU WOULDN’T! AFTER ALL! IF IT WASN’T FOR LILY, I WOULD BE FREAKING DEAD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU…..you….y-you…“

Mahiru finally let his sobs out as his anger disappeared. Kuro held his breath as the gut wrenching sobs made their way out of his Eve. Mahiru’s punches slowly lost their strength, until they just laid on the servamp’s chest, still clenched. Kuro felt every shake and tremble that Mahiru’s body made as the sobs got harder and louder, and the human started to have a hard time breathing.

"YOU….you wouldn’t fight….you wouldn’t protect me….I would be dead right now….thanks to you….” Mahiru sobbed out, feeling dizzy. Kuro tensed at that. So that’s why he’s this upset. Glancing down, Kuro saw Mahiru glance up at him, his brown eyes hollow and void of feeling. His sobs slowed down, as he took his hands off Kuro’s chest, and just looked down at their feet. “I w-would be dead…”

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro whispered out, reaching out to cup Mahiru’s cheeks. Mahiru flinched at his touch, and tried to pull away, but Kuro wouldn’t let him go. Trying to smack the servamp’s arms off him, Mahiru glared at Kuro, but faultered when he noticed sadness etched onto the vamp’s face. Pausing his hitting, Mahiru dropped his arms, and just stared at Kuro. “Is…is that what you think? That…I would let you die?”

Mahiru swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat that refused to vanish. When the Eve nodded, Kuro bit his lip, and pulled Mahiru towards him, bringing him to his chest. Kuro wasn’t one for hugs, since he didn’t like anyone seeing him soft like this, but his Eve needed him. Kuro had to get Mahiru to understand. Mahiru buried his face in Kuro’s chest, taking in the servamp’s scent. It was one that he loved. It meant that he wasn’t alone anymore, since his uncle wasn’t always home. Biting back more sobs, Mahiru clenched his fists again. Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s shoulders, feeling more sobs trembling in his body.

“Mahiru…that’s not true. I really couldn’t fight him,” Kuro whispered, tightening his grip on the shaking teen. Mahiru breathed in another sob, and slowly raised his arms, wrapping them around Kuro’s waist, tightly. Kuro breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that, and placed his chin on Mahiru’s head. “If I drank your blood, we would have limited abilities to fight. Tsubaki was a lot stronger then the one magician one we faced. If he would’ve threw me and kicked me around, you would have gotten pulled around with me due to the chain. I….I’m sorry if I snapped at you, but I just didn’t want you getting hurt.”

Mahiru took in Kuro’s apology. The servamp was right, thanks to the chain that attaches them together during a fight, he would be more vulnerable if they did fight him. Why didn’t he think of that to begin with, instead of forcing Kuro to do something the servamp didn’t want to do to begin with. He should’ve known the bluenette would have a reason to deny his blood to begin with, other than being too lazy or sore to fight.

“K-Kuro…” Mahiru sobbed out, gazing up at the red eyes from the servamp’s chest. Kuro breathed in relief when his Eve finally looked him in the eyes. Letting go of the teen, Kuro pushed him back gently, and wiped away the tears that were still gathering in the glittering brown eyes. Mahiru sniffed, and reached out again. Kuro chuckled, but let the teen close to him again. Moving them over to the bed, Kuro laid them on it, and pulled the blanket on top of them. Mahiru snuggled closer to the servamp, and placed a shaking hand on Kuro’s chest. “I’m sorry for h-hitting you…”

Kuro shook his head, and pressed a surprising kiss on Mahiru’s forehead. The Eve blushed, but smile softly. Holding him tight, Kuro turned off the light in Mahiru’s room, and shut the curtains. Mahiru yawned, and turned over so that they could spoon. Kuro wrapped his one arm around his Eve’s waist, and let Mahiru use the other one as a pillow. Mahiru was really tired. Crying always took a lot out of him, and Kuro realized that.

“Go to sleep,” Kuro whispered, holding the brunette tighter. Mahiru yawned, but nodded. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Kuro watched as the human’s breath slowly evened out, and small tiny breaths took over the hitching ones he had earlier. Placing his head on the pillow, Kuro took one last look at Mahiru, and closed his eyes.

“I swear,” Kuro thought, as sleep began to take him slowly. “I never want to see Mahiru cry like that again.”


End file.
